


Special Occasions

by penguingal



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in 2010 to fulfill the terms of a bet about the World Series and never posted here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Special Occasions

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 to fulfill the terms of a bet about the World Series and never posted here.

Charlie knew what he was getting into when he started dating Billy Cooper. There were no spontaneous nights out together; no quiet evenings spent just lying around the house. When you didn't know when your boyfriend would be in town or when he would have to leave again (and for that matter, where he was going to have to go), you took what you could get and made the absolute most of it. For Billy and Charlie, that usually meant room service at Billy's hotel room or take out at the Craftsman and as many rounds of hard, desperate fucking they could fit in until they were exhausted. It wasn't out of a lack of love or tender feelings--they had them both in abundance; they simply did their best with what they had.

Their relationship being what it was, Charlie never expected Billy to actually show up on special occasions. He always let him know what was going on, where he was going to be, but he got used to showing up on his own. After most of these missed special occasions, whenever Billy was next in town, he always brought him a little token of his affection to make up for it. It wasn't necessary, but Charlie appreciated the gesture anyway.

This particular special occasion, though, was one he really wished Billy could have been around for. Charlie was being presented with an award for his body of work thus far, inclusive of the work he'd done with the FBI. It would have been the icing on the cake to be able to strut around the meet and greet with his very manly and attractive FBI boyfriend. Even better would have been to look out on the audience to see his boyfriend's face beaming up at him with pride when he gave his guest lecture the next day. He adjusted the tie on his tux, quickly fiddling with the silver watch Billy had given him after his birthday last year, before taking a deep breath and heading to the cocktail party in his honor.

....

After over an hour of listening to bad math and chemistry jokes, Charlie's patience was starting to run thin. He excused himself from the latest gaggle of admirers, heading for the nearest waiter in possession of a flute of champagne. No sooner had Charlie wrapped his fingers around it than there was a voice practically in his ear.

"Looking good there, Doctor Eppes," said the voice.

Charlie had to close his eyes against the rush of recognition. The voice sounded just like Billy's, but he knew that it was just a factor of the long absence and his own longing. He steeled himself to deal with another admirer and turned.

"Thank you very--Billy!" Charlie said, nearly dropping his champagne in his surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Billy was dressed in an impeccably tailored tuxedo, looking far more like James Bond than he had any right to. He stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist, kissing him chastely on the cheek. "Hi, baby."

"God, Billy," Charlie sighed, turning his head to get Billy's lips and not caring who might be watching. "It is _really_ good to see you, but I don't understand. How did you get here?"

"I drove."

Charlie smacked him lightly on the arm.

"I took some time off to see you," Billy said seriously. "You didn't say it, but I knew how important this was to you and I wanted, for once, to be here for you."

"You know I don't blame you--"

"I know," Billy said, taking a glass of champagne for himself. "But I don't like disappointing you. I had a chance to make you happy, so I took it. And the look on your face when you saw me was more than worth my little effort."

Charlie slipped his arm around Billy's waist, pressing him against his side for a moment and enjoying his solid and very real presence. "There's only one problem," he said, watching the crowd for a few moments.

"What's that?" Billy asked, turning his head.

Charlie looked up at him. "Now all I want to do is drag you up to my suite and have you peel this monkey suit off of me very, very slowly."

Grinning wickedly, Billy tipped Charlie's chin up and claimed his lips in a soft kiss. "I'll make you a deal. Endure this for another hour and I will make that little fantasy come true."

"You, Agent Cooper, have a deal."

"Then, Doctor Eppes, shall we?" Billy asked, sweeping an arm in front of him. With Billy's hand at the small of his back, Charlie nodded and stepped back into the throng of his admirers.

....

Finally, almost exactly an hour later, Charlie had greeted his last admirer, the party starting to wind down at last. Billy slipped an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Ready to go upstairs, Doctor?"

"More than," Charlie enthused, once again pressing against Billy's side and allowing himself to be led away. Once they were in the elevator, Charlie wrapped his arms around Billy and leaned his head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I missed you," he murmured.

Billy stroked Charlie's hair and held him close, breathing in his scent. "I missed you, too, baby. I'm glad I could be here."

Charlie let the steady rhythm of Billy's heart lull him into contentment until the bell announcing that the elevator had reached his floor jarred him out of it. He took a deep breath and then took Billy's hand, leading him down the hallway to his suite.

"Wow," Billy breathed, taking in the spacious accommodations, New York City visible below them through the floor-to-ceiling windows. "They really know how to take care of you, don't they?"

Charlie wrapped his arms around Billy's waist from behind, letting him take in the view. "It's pretty impressive, but I have to admit that it is vastly improved by having you with me to see it."

Turning in Charlie's arms, Billy lowered his mouth to meet Charlie's lips, parting them with his tongue. The first hit of Charlie's taste made his heart race and Billy wrapped his arms tightly around his familiar frame. Without looking, he backed Charlie into the bedroom, pulling at his bowtie as they kissed endlessly.

Charlie let his hands roam all over Billy's body, his strong back and sides, hips and ass. "How long do I have you?" he murmured.

"A week," Billy replied. He moved his kisses to Charlie's jaw as he pushed his tuxedo jacket off his shoulders and let it pool on the floor, the rough stubble making his lips tingle.

"Really?" Charlie asked, pulling back and looking Billy in the eyes. "A whole week?" Billy nodded as he dragged Charlie back into their kiss, working the small buttons on his tuxedo shirt.

They went through the familiar process of stripping each other, trading the soft touches and kisses that they knew would serve to send their arousal spiraling, the lights of the city painting their skin as it was slowly revealed. Charlie caressed every inch of Billy's pale, freckled skin, luxuriating in the abundance of time available to them. Normally, their lovemaking was marked with a desperation and need borne out of long absences and too-short visits. To be able to spend a whole week together was more than decadent.

Naked at last, Billy picked Charlie up and deposited him on the huge bed, covering him with his body. "I can't wait to be inside you," Billy murmured in Charlie's ear.

"God, Billy," Charlie groaned, a shiver racing down his spine. His fingers dug into Billy's biceps. "Fuck me. I can't wait to come with your name on my lips."

"Well, when you put it like that, how could I possibly resist?"

Charlie's laugh quickly turned into another groan of pleasure as Billy kissed his way down his throat and across his chest to suck a nipple between his teeth. "Christ, Billy!" he hissed. "If you kill me before you're inside me, I am going to be very disappointed."

Billy chuckled against Charlie's chest, giving his nipple a final lick. "I would never want to disappoint you, my love," he said, reaching into the nightstand and coming up with the supplies he needed.

"How did that get in there?" Charlie asked.

Smiling indulgently, Billy uncapped the lube. "Did you think I drove here wearing my tux? It's actually pretty amazing the access you can get with an FBI badge and a phone call."

"Why, Agent Cooper, who knew you were so devious? Oh--fuck," Charlie moaned. He arched into Billy's first touch, resisting the urge to push back on his fingers. Billy was determined to go at his own pace, and Charlie was determined to let him.

Billy progressed slowly from two fingers to three, drinking in the sight of Charlie lost in pleasure, his body wanting more and more. "God, you are so beautiful."

"Billy... Billy, please," Charlie gasped.

Caressing the length of Charlie's body with his free hand, Billy lined himself up and pushed inside his lover with a practiced, easy slide. He dropped his head, breathing slowly as the familiar pleasure of Charlie's body surrounded him. "I love you," Billy murmured, holding Charlie's eye contact as he pulled back and then rolled his hips forward again in one long, slow, smooth motion.

Charlie groaned, reaching up to caress Billy's cheek. "Fuck--love you. Love you so much. Love the way you feel inside me. Can never get enough of you. Billy. Billy!" he cried out as Billy shifted the angle of his hips, hitting just the right spot inside him.

Whatever semblance of restraint Billy possessed broke. He wrapped a hand around Charlie's cock and nearly bent him in half with the force of his thrusts. "Fuck, Charlie. God. Need you to come. Need to feel you coming for me. Come on, baby."

"Yes! Yes, Billy... Billy!" Charlie arched, coming in long spurts over Billy's hand, a choked-off cry dying on his lips. Spent, his lax body melted in to the mattress, but he summoned enough strength to wrap his legs around Billy, urging him to take his own release.

Billy needed no further coaxing. He pushed into Charlie, chasing his orgasm, and a few seconds later he was groaning, muscles tensing as he came.

"That's it. That's my baby," Charlie soothed, running his hands over Billy's strong chest as he relaxed. Billy settled on top of Charlie, and Charlie wrapped his arms around Billy's back, enjoying having his weight on top of him.

Eventually, Billy rolled off of Charlie, settling on the mattress with Charlie wrapped in his arms, the lights of the city caressing the curve of his back and shoulder. "You are so lovely," Billy said. "I hate being away from you for so long."

"I hate it, too, but I've always understood what it means to be in love with you. I'd never try to change you," Charlie said, snuggling even closer. "It's enough to know that you love me and that you'd go out of your way to be here just to make me happy."

"I'd do anything for you, baby," Billy said, stroking his curls. "And when the time is right, you know I'll be here for you, always."

Charlie smiled against Billy's skin and then angled his head up for his lips. "I know. For right now, in case I forget to say it later, thank you for giving me this week." He paused. "You know I'm going to want you at my lecture tomorrow, right?"

Billy rolled his eyes and groaned, but kissed Charlie deeply anyway. "I'll be there," he promised.


End file.
